You Got Me
by ChadAmariHetaliaOC
Summary: Chandler Amari- aka, the African country of Chad, decided to take her brother Francis's advice and go out to make some friends with other nations. After her visit with Arthur/England, she decided to drop by Alfred's, and the two become really good friends. Even a little too good, maybe.. Friendship/Drama/Humor, Romance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

/Chapter One: An Unlikely Friendship\\

Chad sighed, standing in front of Alfred's home on his doorstep. She held a rolled up piece of paper in one hand while the other rubbed the back of her head. "I hope this isn't a mistake…"

She remembered how Francis had told her; 'Now zat you are an independent country, you must go out and make new friends, mon chere!'. She groaned, rolling her eyes. "I've never even been outside of Africa or France… I don't know how to do this, but I can try…" She took a deep breath and knocked. "Hello, Mr. Alfred!" _Sound confident… Sound confident… _

A moment later, the door opened slightly and Alfred poked his head out. "Hello? What's up, brah?!" He smiled.

Chad laughed a bit to herself. "Hey, Mr. Alfred. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing, but my brother Francis told me it'd be a good idea to go make some friends, and I already met Arthur, so I thought I'd go onto you…!" She smiled, a tad nervous.

"Oh! Come on in, then!" He opened the door all the way and stood to the side to let her in.

Chad smiled, putting her list of Nations in her pocket, and skipped inside. "Thank you!"

"No problem dude, feel free to take a seat!" He sat back on a couch. "You're that one chick from the last World Conference Meeting!"

Chad glanced at the ground, slowly walking over to sit next to him. "Yeah… I wasn't as nice as I usually am!"

Alfred laughed. "Don't worry, I don't remember a single thing except for you raising your hand to punch ol' frog face in the face!"

Chad stared at him funny for a moment, then laughed. "So… You don't remember my name, country, I don't know… My eyes?"

Alfred shook his head, still smiling. "Nope, not a thing! I never fully pay attention at meetings. They're so boring!"

Chad smiled weakly. "Heh heh heh… Well, my name is Chandler Amari, but everyone calls me by my nation name, Chad. Plus, I actually enjoyed the meeting…" She held out her hand.

Alfred took her hand and gave it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you, dude! Alfred Jones, nation of America! But you can call me Alfred. I wish we could eat during meetings, though, I might actually pay attention!" He laughed.

"Well, maybe you should bring it up, then! I wouldn't oppose it!"

Alfred shrugged. "I know Iggy wouldn't like it, so I doubt they'd let me."

Chad smiled. "Arthur's the one who drinks tea during meetings. I'll back you up next time, I promise!"

Alfred smiled. "Thanks, Chad! That means a lot. So what brings you here again?"

Her shoulders sank. "Francis told me I needed to get out and go make some friends… Though I doubt I'll make any good ones- everyone's so much higher up than I am."

"Nah, don't worry about it! I'm sure you'll do fine. Can I get ya' anything?"

She shook her head. "No no, it's fine! I don't want to be a bother."

"Pfft, don't worry about it! So, you've seen Arthur, huh? What did ya' think?"

Chad smiled a bit. "He's very chivalrous- I like gentlemen. He's a good guy. But he's a bit of a stick-in-the-mud; he needs to learn to have a little fun!"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "I know, right?! He's so uptight."

"Yeah, he is. I like people like him, but I like having a fun time- a bit of risks, adventure, danger, things you've never done before- that stuff excites me! What's life without having a bit of fun?" She paused. "… I am so sorry."

Alfred laughed. "Dude, don't worry about it! I _totally _agree with you! I think we'll get along just fine."

She smiled. "Yeah… I think so too." She sighed, looking at the clock. "Oh dear, it's lunch time. I told Francis I'd at least have dinner with him…"

Alfred glanced at her wrists. "Don't you at least have a watch?"

She shook her head. "… Francis says I don't need one because I'm pretty." The corner of her eye twitched lightly.

"Pfft, sounds like him."

Chad stood up. "It was nice meeting you- err, seeing you again, Mr. Alfred!"

Alfred stood up as well and gave her a hug. "Dude, it was totally my pleasure!"

Chad blinked, a tad surprised, then smiling and returning the hug. "Heh!" After a moment, she pulled away and headed towards the door, waving.

"See ya, dude! Drop by whenever you want!" He waved, watching her close the door behind her. _She seems nice. _


	2. Chapter 2

/Chapter 2: The First Drink\\

Chad stood at Alfred's doorstep for what was now the seventh time. "I hope this isn't pestering at this point… So far we've just watched movies and played some video games… Heh, either way. He doesn't seem to mind…" She shrugged it off and knocked. "Hello, Mr. Alfred! It's Chad!"

About a minute later, Alfred opened the door slowly. "Dude, you totally don't need to call me 'Mister', y'know." Chad noticed his voice sounded a tad slurred, but barely.

"S-sorry! I try to always be formal. You know, just incase…" She shrugged.

"You don't need to be formal with me, bro. Come on in…" He opened the door, rubbing his head.

Chad walked in and sat down on the couch as he closed the door. "Uhh, Al… Are you alright?"

Alfred grunted. "Why won't everything else shut up?!"

Chad blinked. "P-pardon…?"

Alfred went over and sat next to her. "Sorry. I went out drinking with Arthur last night, and I'm a bit hungover."

Chad smiled nervously. "We… Don't have much alcohol in my country, if any… What's a hangover, exactly?"

"Uhh, it's basically when after you get drunk, you wake up feeling like shit." He blinked. "Wait, you've never had alcohol…?"

Chad shook her head. "Nope. I haven't even been out drinking once."

"Duuude! Once my hangover clears up, tonight I am _totally _gonna take you out drinking- you've gotta try it."

"I… I don't know." Chad tensed a bit. "Drunk people make a fool of themselves, and… You know…"

"Don't worry about it. If it makes you feel better, we can just do it here."

"Yeah, but…! What if I'm a drunk like my sister?! She's a slut-drunk!"

Alfred laughed. "Those ones are always fun. Don't worry, it'll be just me and you. Even if you turn out to be one, it won't matter to me." He rubbed his forehead.

"Th-thanks, but…" She stared at him a moment, then sighing in defeat. "Fine, I guess I can try it…"

"Awesome… Dude, I've got a _killer _headache…"

"Why don't you lay down and get some rest? Hopefully it'll be gone by the time you wake up. Besides, it's only noon."

Alfred laid down on the sofa, resting his head in Chad's lap- which she definitely didn't expect. "Thanks, brah…" He said, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Chad's face turned red. "N-no problem…" She shook it off and laid her head back. "Have a good rest, Alfred…" She said while petting his head, eventually falling asleep herself.

Chad woke up to the sound of the door opening. She lifted her head, stirring. "Mmm… Who's there…"

"Dude, it's me!" Alfred smiled, holding a box.

Chad smiled and rubbed her eyes. "Oh… Glad you're awake."

"I've been awake for a while- dude, check it out! I got us _just _what we need."

She blinked. "What is it…?" She said, finally fully awakening.

"I got us some hard lemonade, a Jack Daniels, and some wine!" Alfred said, setting the box on the floor. "C'mere!"

Chad got up from the couch and walked over to where he was standing, kneeling in front of the box. "Oh…" She tugged at her shirt collar, a tad nervous.

"I'll be right back!" Alfred ran into the kitchen and came out with two shot glasses, sitting next to her. "Why don't you start off easy? Try the hard lemonade first. I never really got into it, but maybe you might like it."

Chad opened the box and paused. "… I don't know if I can do this…" She looked over her shoulder at him, nervously.

"Don't worry about it, alright?" He smiled. "It'll be fine!"

"… Fine." She sighed, taking out the hard lemonade. "Do I use the shot glasses?"

Alfred laughed. "You really _haven't _done this before. Just drink it straight from the bottle."

Chad nodded, still nervous. "Here goes…" She opened the bottle and took a swig. "G'ahh…"

"Whaddya think?"

She smiled. "I… I actually like it. My stomach feels all fuzzy, it's nice!"

Alfred laughed. "Good! Why don't you try a shot of Jack Daniels?"

"Sure, I'll try it!"

Chad rubbed her head. "Aww man… My head kills…"

"You only had half of that Hard Lemonade and three shots of Jack Daniels…"

"Awww, I _knew _I was a lightweight like my sister…" She said, lightly slurred.

"Don't worry about it, dude. I didn't plan on drinking too much, so I'll make sure you don't do anything totally stupid!"

"Thanks Al, that means a lot." Chad scootched closer to him. "I'm glad I did this withyou…"

"Heh, it's no problem! Totally my pleasure…" He scooted a way a bit, testing her persistence.

"Y'know Al, you're a fine guy.." Chad leaned on one of her hands, continuing to inch towards him.

"T-thanks…!" Alfred laughed nervously, eventually backing up against the couch, only to have Chad place both of her hands next to his sides.

"No, I mean it… I really like you, I have for a while." Chad's voice was a tad slurred. "You've been a really good friend to me, and you're a really great, handsome guy…"

"That kinda sounds like something Francis would say…" Alfred said to himself. "Hey, Chad, are you okay? You don't look so-" He was cut off by the action of Chad pulling him in by the collar and kissing him, holding it for a few seconds, and upon release passing out.

Alfred's face turned a deep red. "Nn…" He picked her up and walked over to the couch, laying her there and covering her with a blanket.

"… She really is a lightweight…"


End file.
